


"The Right Thing"

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr ficlet request for a Teen Titans OT5 that I got a little carried away with. Main team orgy within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Right Thing"

Nobody was entirely sure how their night with the cider and snuck-in bottle of whiskey ended quite the way it did, with everyone collapsed in each others' arms with everyone's fluids everywhere, but after enough time to stew in the consequences of their inebriated actions, it was generally agreed that what had gone down between them was in some strange way "the right thing", and from that moment on their relationship was, as unconventional as it was, an even and mutual arrangement between the five of them. Beds were slept in at random and fairly freely, and every Friday night was one all of them shared together.

Cyborg held tightly onto Beast Boy's hips, thrusting up into his green boyfriend's rear, excessive amounts of lube making it possible for him fuck the scrawny jokester. His thrusts were quick and hard, a steady, almost automatic and mechanical pace set that left Gar moaning and squirming as he took what was, in his mind, the best seat in the house. Cyborg in his ass--the best endowed of the three boys--and Raven in his lap, back pressed to into his chest, using the momentum and pace set by his boyfriend to rock upward into his girlfriend.

Kneeling in front of the three, Robin and Starfire each had one of Raven's breasts in hand, kneading the soft flesh and sucking at her hardened nipples as she moaned, opening up her emotions honestly to the four people she loved more than anything. She found safety in their arrangement together, love that could pierce through all her insecurities and coping mechanisms, to be open and frank with them. Sex was far from the pinnacle of their five-way relationship, but even moaning as loudly as she did was a huge emotional step that they knew meant a lot.

Starfire wanted to do more than just suck on Raven's breasts, though; not necessarily that she wanted pleasure right there, just that she wanted a more active role in the matter. She surreptitiously reached down for Beast Boy's cock, and when he was as far out of her as he got, she pulled his cock toward her, fully out of their girlfriend. Both Beast Boy and Raven grumbled and asked what she was doing as her head slid down, a few impatient kisses along Raven's gray skin as she enacted her plan without any explanation for it.

Raven's complaints were soon silenced as Starfire buried her face between her legs and started eating her out. Her back pressed harder against Garfield, who'd lost his double-ended pleasure, at least until Robin followed suit, picking up the slack and keeping him happy by wrapping his lips around his cock and pressing in. Selflessly, Robin and Starfire went down on their lovers, trying their best to keep steady with the way Cyborg jostled them, unimpeded by the weight of both of them atop him. The minor interruption didn't keep them from racing toward release too much, Raven and Beast boy in particular knowing they were going to have a lot of sucking up to do.


End file.
